El Otro Lado de la Pared
by LaweliMerry
Summary: Un Bonnie aquejado por una incurable enfermedad a vivido toda su vida en un hospital completamente solo, hasta que un chico de nombre Bon llega para quedarse en la habitación de al lado. Advertencias: Fanfics de FNAFHS Bon x Bonnie, Muerte de Personaje, AU.


**ADVERTENCIAS:** Bon x Bonnie, Muerte de Personaje, prepara tus pañuelos para llorar (?), AU.

 **Disclaimer** : FNAFHS y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a la creadora Edd00chan quien a su vez se inspiró en el videojuego FNAF creado por Scott Cawthon. No me hago más rica por escribir esto.

 _ **El Otro Lado de la Pared**_

Bonnie no recuerda nunca haber conocido la libertad, lo más libre que ha sido es salir de aquella habitación de paredes blancas cuando los médicos le tienen que hacer una revisión. Bonnie siempre ha estado enfermo y nunca le han visitado sus padres o algún familiar. Es solitario, pero con el paso de los años uno se acostumbra.

Fue una mañana como cualquier otra cuando se oyeron gritos del otro lado de la puerta. Las pequeña ventanilla que apenas se veía desde su cama le mostraba a los doctores forcejeando con alguien. Luego los gritos pasaron a la habitación de al lado por varios minutos y de pronto todo volvió al habitual silencio interrumpido por el ruido de las máquinas.

Bonnie ladeó su cabeza curioso por quien hubiese entrado al otro lado y espero. Espero a que el sedante que sabía le habían administrado al otro paciente, dejará de surtir efecto y eso recién ocurrió llegadas las tres de la mañana, cuando un gruñido y un golpe en su pared le hizo brincar mientras dormitaba balanceando su cabeza entre el sueño y la realidad.

Bonnie se acomodó mejor en su cama y golpeó tres veces la pared esperando llamar la atención en el otro lado, fueron dos a tres minutos antes de que los golpes se repitieron de vuelta.

— ¿Hola? ¿Me escuchas? —preguntó en voz alta mirando la pared con mucha atención, como si pensase que con ello podía derrumbarse.

— Sí. Te oigo. ¿Quién eres? —Bonnie sonrió con una alegría que hasta entonces en ese solitario hospital, jamás había sentido.

— Soy Bonnie. ¿Y tú? —preguntó el de cabello morado con entusiasmo, pegando suaves saltos en el colchón de su cama.

— Soy Bon Smith —La respuesta aunque cortante no le quitó nada de entusiasmo a Bonnie quien hasta ahora apenas y habia hablado con los doctores de cosas que no fuesen su educación o su salud.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? Hoy en la mañana te oías enojado —Bonnie no planeaba rendirse, lograría hablar con Bon aunque este se negará.

— ¿Cómo no estar enojado? Mi padre me abandonó en este jodido hospital de personas con "la enfermedad" cuando yo no la tengo... Sólo quería deshacerse de mi —Para la última parte Bon sonaba realmente triste y Bonnie quiso animarle, haría que el tiempo de Bon allí fuese mejor que el suyo.

— Al menos tu conociste a tu padre. Yo nací enfermo y llevó aquí desde que tengo memoria... Sólo... —Bon se apoyó más en la pared y sonrió triste, las lágrimas resbalaron por sus acaneladas mejillas.

— Mejor así. Tu no tienes a quien extrañar —Bonnie al escuchar la voz afligida de Bon también se sintió triste, alguna vez una doctora que fue muy buena con él le había dicho que era demasiado empático con los demás y que lo que afectaba a otros a él también.

— Siempre he estado sólo, tú también pudiste haberlo estado, podemos acompañarnos. ¿Si? —Un sollozo se escuchó del otro lado de la pared y Bonnie sintió que sus ojos también comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

— Sí —Y allí terminó la conversación por ese día. Algo de razón tenía el chico al otro lado de la pared, podían apoyarse mutuamente.

Era mejor que estar solo.

Bon puede contar que su vida nunca fue la mejor, su padre no ganaba mucho y tampoco era el más cariñoso del mundo. Su madre había muerto cuando tenía tres años por "la enfermedad" y no la recordaba. Comenzó a trabajar a temprana edad para ayudar a su padre con la casa, incluso pensó en dejar de estudiar.

Su vida nunca fue la mejor, pero definitivamente era mejor que eso.

Fue esa horrorosa mancha en su nuca la que indicó que tenía "la enfermedad", aquellos con la enfermedad no tenían cura y eran contagiosos, por ello se les encerraba allí y con ellos se buscaba una posible cura, mientras no la hubiese estarían encerrados hasta que la misma maldición les matara. A veces morían jóvenes, a veces viejos y a veces adultos, nunca se sabía.

Allí todo era blanco y olía a limpio, el horrible ruido de las máquinas te ponía los nervios de punta, pero sorprendentemente había una luz en ese espantoso lugar.

Bonnie había resultado ser alguien muy dulce e inocente, que le hablaba a través de la pared y simpatizaba con Bon. El moreno podía llorar mientras oía las palabras de consuelo de Bonnie que afectado también lloraba a su lado.

Era increíble que hubiese conocido a la persona más buena del mundo en el lugar más horrible del mismo, pero Bon supuso que así era la vida, en toda oscuridad podías encontrar tu rayo de luz y el de Bon en este caso había resultado en aquel inocente chico en la habitación de al lado.

— ¿Y cómo es el mundo de afuera? —preguntó Bonnie ese día, como siempre sonaba feliz y Bon aunque no lo conocía físicamente se imaginó que estaba sonriendo.

— Sucio, corrupto, sofocante y pobre —Bonnie suspiró desilusionado y Bon no pudo evitar sonreír—. Nuestro mundo es horrible, Bonnie. Afuera el cielo siempre es gris de contaminación, hace calor al punto de ser sofocante y cuando hace frío, hace tanto, pero tanto frío que definitivamente preferirías estar muerto. Las personas son crueles y egoístas. Es mejor que crecieras aquí Bonnie, sino no serías quien eres ahora —Bon definitivamente pensaba que Bonnie era perfecto en ese lugar, aquí sólo, nadie podría corromper esa hermosa pureza que tenía, ese corazón tan grande que apenas alcanzaba seguramente en ese pecho.

— Pero tu prefieres estar allá —dijo Bonnie sonando triste y Bon sintió su corazón retorcerse en su pecho mientras ponía su mano en la pared y su frente también se pegaba a está.

— Sabes, aquí tampoco es tan malo. Aquí te tengo a ti y te prefiero a ti que a ese feo mundo de afuera —Bon sintió un suave golpe en la pared. Bonnie del otro lado había pegado su frente a la pared también, su mano estaba en esta como si pudiese tocar a su compañero, imaginando que lo hacía.

— Me alegra que hayas llegado, Bon —Las mejillas de Bon se colorearon rojizas y su corazón latió fuerte en su pecho.

— Y a mi me alegra haber venido, Bonnie —respondió con una sonrisa.

Como deseaban ambos que esa pared no estuviese allí. Cómo se moría Bon por conocer de frente a aquella persona tan maravillosa que le hablaba desde el otro lado de la pared.

Así cada noche que las luces se apagaban y los doctores dejaban de vigilarles, Bonnie se apoyaba en la pared y le hablaba a Bon. Era sorprendente como los temas nunca parecían acabar, incluso habían llegado a cantar un día.

— Sabes, Bonnie. De no haber sido por ti este lugar habría sido un infierno —Bonnie sonrió y apoyo su cabeza en la pared, no se sentía muy bien, pero quería seguir hablando con Bon.

— Bon, sabes que un día cualquiera uno de los dos podría morir. ¿Verdad? —Bon se estremeció y pegó ambas manos a la pared, su rostro alterado de miedo y preocupación quería alcanzar a Bonnie al otro lado.

— Si mueres tu, moriré contigo —Bonnie comenzó a reír y pequeñas toses se atremezclaban con aquella dulce risa.

— Te amo, Bon. Sabes, tengo el cabello largo hasta los hombros y morado, uso lentes grandes de esos como de trasero de botella y mis ojos son rojizos, mi piel es blanca y no soy demasiado alto. He crecido toda mi vida en este lugar sólo y la única muestra de amor que tuve alguna vez fue la de una enfermera que un día se contagio y la enfermedad la devoró tan rápido que murió tres días después, fue la primera vez que lloré tanto en mi vida. Los demás doctores me ignoran y sólo me enseñaron a leer y escribir para que no me aburriera, me traen libros y me gusta imaginar que afuera es un mundo mejor aunque tu digas lo contrario... Y está es la primera vez que enamoro y ni siquiera te conozco en persona Bon —Bon sentía su corazón latir más rápido y empujó la pared haciendo que Bonnie sintiera el golpe al otro lado.

— Mi nombre es Bon Smith, me gustaba tocar guitarra cuando vivía afuera, tengo el cabello turquesa, corto, y los ojos verdes, mi piel es algo morena, así como el color de la canela. Odiaba a todos allá afuera, pero tenía dos amigas que eran muy agradables pero sus vidas eran tristes y no me gustaba molestarlas, una se llamaba Mangle y aunque se mostraba dura por fuera por dentro sufría mucho, la otra era Joy, se parecía un poco a ti, pero ocultaba muchas cosas y siempre había una sombra de tristeza en lo que hacía. Mi padre y yo trabajabamos mucho para mantenernos con vida, pero obtuve la enfermedad y él estaba realmente infeliz por ello incluso aunque yo lo negase en un principio y dijese que me abandonó. Aquí he descubierto que es bueno aceptar tus sentimientos y no guardarlos, porque tú eres la persona más maravillosa que he conocido en este oscuro mundo y también te amo. Las palabras "Te Amo" siempre me parecieron tan falsas y superficiales afuera y aquí tú me muestras que de verdad pueden sentirse y que es hermoso. Tengo tanto que agradecerte y me muero porque esta pared no exista, para poder abrazarte, besarte y sostener tu mano. Esta pared sólo me tortura —Bon no pudo seguir pues un sollozo desgarro su garganta y se hizo un ovillo en la cama. Bonnie también lloraba al otro lado. Le agradecía a Bon por permitirle sentirse así antes de que cualquiera de esos días fuese pronto o en diez años, él perdiese la vida.

— Bon... Buenas Noches.

No volvieron a tocar el tema de su muerte inminente, pero ahora se sentían extraños al hablar, se les escapaban sonrisas y solían pegar su frente a la pared, como si pudiesen juntarla con la persona al otro lado. Era como si la pared ya no existiera en sus cabezas, como si pudiesen alcanzarse el uno al otro.

Fue un día sábado que Bonnie llamó a Bon demasiado temprano, los doctores se paseaban de un lado para otro y la noche aún parecía muy lejana.

— ¿Bonnie? ¿No es demasiado temprano? —preguntó Bon con una sonrisa, su frente se había pegado a la pared y sintió un suave golpe en esta, como si alguien la estuviese empujando, su mano fue a donde sentía aquel golpe y lo devolvió con una sonrisa.

— Te amo, Bon... —susurró Bonnie sonando cansado, los ojos del de cabello morado se cerraban y aunque quisiera mantenerlos abiertos era muy difícil —. Gracias... Te amo —Bon comenzó a alterarse y puso sus dos manos en la pared, queriendo alcanzar a Bonnie.

— ¿Bonnie? ¿Pasa algo? ¡¿Bonnie?! ¡¿Bonnie contéstame?! —Alterado como estaba comenzó a subir la voz, entonces sonó un pitido y los doctores entraron con un cedante a su cuarto. Bon aprovechó esa oportunidad para salir corriendo y entonces vio como otros entraban en el cuarto de Bonnie, sin pensarlo mucho y corriendo a la velocidad que le permitían sus piernas, gritando el nombre del otro corrió a ese lugar, unos brazos le detuvieron y sus gritos se hicieron más fuertes, llamando a Bonnie, rogando por que estuviese bien, porque no se hubiese ido, porque no le abandonará.

Entonces ellos salieron...

Ellos salieron y llevaban en una camilla a un sonriente Bonnie con los ojos cerrados.

Un Bonnie que no se movía.

Bon dejó de moverse y los doctores le soltaron por la sorpresa, cayó al suelo de rodillas sintiendo el dolor más grande de toda su vida, incluso peor que el día que su padre le abandonó, en esos momentos se sentía...

Muerto.

Muerto como Bonnie en ese momento. No sintió el momento en que le cedaron, sólo sabía que las lágrimas caían mientras susurraba el nombre de Bonnie una y otra vez como si así pudiese traerlo de vuelta. El sueño llegó y todo estaba oscuro...

Aunque ahora la oscuridad del sueño no distaba mucho de la oscuridad que reinaría sus días desde ese momento.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el mismo Bon le rogara a uno de los médicos que acabara con él, que le dejase ir con Bonnie, el médico se apiado de él y esa noche le durmió.

Bon abrió los ojos, todo se veía extrañamente brillante, él se sentía muy ligero, entonces una risa le hizo saltar en su lugar, volteó a ver mirando al de cabello morado con la mano pegada a lo que parecía un vidrio.

— Bonnie... —Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y su mano se pegó a la misma zona donde la mano de Bonnie estaba, entonces ese vidrio entre ellos se desintegró en partículas blancas y cálidas que flotaron hasta un extraño y desconocido cielo color azul.

— Hola, Bon —Y entonces Bonnie le dedicó una de esas inocentes y hermosas sonrisas que tantas veces había imaginado antes y ahora por fin veía en persona. Bon se lanzó a rodearlo con sus brazos sintiendo por fin a la persona que más había amado en el mundo, estando por fin junto a ella y para siempre.

 _ **Fin**_

 **N/A:** Quería estrenar la cuenta con el fanfic mió con el que más satisfecha he quedado en la actualidad, es posible que lo hayan visto en Amino o Wattpad.

No, no es plagio, soy yo LaweliMerry transmitiendo el mismo fanfic desde fanfiction xD


End file.
